Abstract Direct brain injection of radical-scavenging dyes (e.g. Prussian blue) prevents and cures Alzheimer?s disease in animal models. In human tests of orally administered blue dyes, however, reaching therapeutic concentration levels in the brain has not been achievable. Our published rodent experiments have shown that helical magnetic fields can drill magnetic nanorods from the nose into the brain with very high efficiency. Rodent studies have shown no toxicity after 30-days of particle implantation. In the first phase of this fast- track project, we will validate that our magnetic drilling methods can deliver therapeutic levels of blue dye in the brain non-invasively. In the second phase we will verify that this delivery method improves cognition in a rodent model of Alzheimer disease (AD). Accomplishment of this goal will pave the way to human studies, aided by already- committed investors in the project and by experienced academic partners with whom we have worked for over a decade.